Inuyasha meets the toaster and other appliances
by Luna' Eclipse
Summary: Kagome has brought another toaster into old Japan and it does not seem to like Inuyasha and any one else for that matter
1. Default Chapter

I do not own Inuyasha well now that is over let's get to the story  
  
Inuyasha meets his worst enemy.. The toaster "I don't think this is smart InuYasha, You Know what happened last time." InuYasha just looked over with a terrifying glare Shippo gulped audibly. And thought back to the last time Kagome had brought a toaster back from her own world and had taken it back destroyed by one dog demon who was unable to get his hand out of one burning toaster while shrieking like a girl. In Shippos mind he was already planning an escape route. "Don't worry; I think it will loose its nerve any second now." Said Inuyasha With that he went back to staring at the treacherous toaster thinking this horrible thing is unpredictable. He started leaning over the toaster and then there was a click and toast went flying at InuYasha his screams could have been heard from miles away that must have been the reason that Kagome woke up screaming "SIT" InuYasha who had been attempting to get out of the way of the flying toast did a face plant right into the toaster. Miroku who had been sound asleep woke up saying "I would never do that I swear Sango" then in a shrill voice "SANGO WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU ARE DOING WITH THAT KNIFE" he sat up and looked into Sango face who was yawning and saying "What knife I don't have a knife see there is no knife here" as she rolls out of bed her bedding moves and under it is a whole arsenal of knives of every kind. Miroku sweat drops. Mean while Kagome is trying to get InuYasha's face out of the jaws of the evil toaster from hell and she was not having much progress. The Toaster thank God muffled InuYasha's eloquent and imaginative language. "Modaruck snit ruck srap frodframnit" Then all the sudden InuYasha's head came free and what he was saying had everyone staring at him in shock then all the sudden there was silence. "Sit" rang out in the deathly quiet leaving Kagome's mouth as she suddenly had a pan in her hand and was beating InuYasha over the head screaming " How dare you say things like that in front of a young person" Shippo doing his best to look innocent dropped the toaster on InuYasha's head. Miroku takes the opportunity and his hands wandered astray. Kagome turns on him raising the iron skillet over her head threateningly as she handed another skillet to Sango. InuYasha looked over at them and saw that those skillets were not going to follow him so he started to crawl toward the forest and he had almost made it into relative safety when all the sudden a toaster leapt out of the shadows at him and he had not time to protect himself before it got a good hold on InuYasha's hair and set it on fire InYasha promptly began to do the Chinese fire drill with Shippo running behind him with a bucket of water slopping at his feet screeching. "Inuyasha hold still while I douse the flames." Finally Sango and Kagome, who had thoroughly beaten up Miroku, looked up and saw InuYasha running around with his hair on fire with Shippo screaming at him and running behind him. All the sudden Kagome reaches into her always full of useless stuff pack and pulled out a fire extinguisher and sprayed InuYasha with it and successfully putting out the fire in InuYasha's hair. As soon as InuYasha was thoroughly doused he turned on the toaster and glared stomped over there and pointed at it saying "It's alive I swear it jumped out at me" everyone looked at him as if he was crazy then all the sudden the toaster jumped up and clamped it's mouth around InuYasha's hand. Then he threw it at a tree and began to thoroughly stomp on it until all it was a handful of broken circuits. And everyone sighed in relief. As everyone looked away they did not see the toaster begin to put itself back together.  
  
Please review cause I need all the help I can get thanx. And the next chapter has nothing to do with a toaster. 


	2. Inuyasha meets the TV

No I'm sorry but I do not own Inuyasha. You'll have to go to another store to by him *Sigh*  
  
Inuyasha meets the T.V. "Kagome is crashing through the forest towards the bone-eaters well no doubt." Shippo said trying to calm a furious Inuyasha. Inuyasha paused "Yeah that makes sense, I get the greatest ideas and if hadn't been cool minded Shippo here would never have stopped panicking." Shippo rolled his eyes at him when he was not looking. All of the sudden Miroku comes running in yelling at the top of his lungs "Demon, it's after me save me." After he screamed that over and over and over again he smashed into a tree with a little help from hid so called friends. Shippo took his time walking over to the tree which had Miroku smashed into it and asked "What demon? I see no demon, where is the demon?" Inuyasha also took his time walking over to the tree with a spatula *don't ask me were he got it.* And he began to pry Miroku from the tree. When he was free Inuyasha asked "So where's the demon." Miroku said nothing just pointed behind them in speechless horror. In sync with each other Shippo and Inuyasha turned in slow motion and them to were struck dumb with horror. Behind them stood a monster that should have never existed this monster was so horrific.. Oops that's Sango *Sango standing with frying pan, me on the floor clutching my poor beaten up head.* It might have been Sango but it did not look like her usual radiant self *please Sango don't hurt me* she didn't look like herself because there was that muck that supposedly rejuvenates your skin all over her face (shudder) "What are you looking at." Sango said as she walked through the campsite to get to the water beyond the site. On her way she passed an unconscious half dog demon, kitsune, perverted monk, a few woodland creatures, and a full dog demon. Wait a minute what are you doing in here Sesshomaru.  
All the sudden Inuyasha pops up and runs for the bone eaters well. Miroku and Shippo pop up after him and go at a headlong pace after him. When Inuyasha reached the well he went diving into it and Miroku and Shippo took his example dived in after him before they remembered that they could not go to the other side and so they ended up all over the bottom of the well.  
  
Meanwhile...  
Inuyasha pops out of the well looks down into it to make sure that the demon didn't follow him and he sighed in relief when no demon jumped out at him. Inuyasha began to look for Kagome because he was scared that the demon would come after him. He found her in the kitchen clutching a baseball bat. All the sudden she looked up and saw him then looked triumphant as she shouted "SIT." And then started yelling at him "I knew that you would come and try to get me to go back. You stupid dog can't you see that I want some privacy. SIT" with that she began to beat him with the base ball bat still screaming sit. Then her little brother walked out of the living room and said sweetly. "DO YOU MIND WERE TRYING TO WATCH FRIENDS." With that he took the baseball bat from Kagome who was dumbstruck and hit her over the head with it and then went over to the cowering Inuyasha and hit him over the head with it then he walked back into the living room asking his mom "So did Rachel break up with him." Three hours later they are still staring at the door which her little brother had disappeared through. Three hours and a half after that they are still staring at the door in which her little brother had passed through. Four hours after that.... Okay this is getting boring do I'll just make it a little more interesting *heheheheh*. Four hours and a half after that Inuyasha is wearing a clown suit juggling flaming batons while Kagome does ballet and neither shows any talent at all. And they are still staring at the door where her little brother had passed through. Five hours after that ... Inuyasha begging says "Oh please authoress of great power please do not make me juggle any more flaming batons." *fine than I'll just*... "NOT BALLET" cried Inuyasha doing a purée *If I spelt that wrong don't hurt me* Inuyasha ran screaming at the top of his lungs into the living room and stopped dead thinking this place is full such weird contraptions. He walked up to one of the bigger ones it was a square box that came about to his waist and it had buttons on it Inuyasha crouched down and pushed one of the buttons nothing happened then he pushed another buttons and the room lit up with colors as a voice said "This is the one o' clock news." Inuyasha laughed a little crazily and said "This must be some joke old man. The T.V. replied "This is no joke." Inuyasha stopped listening after that and began to search for the man in the T.V. only to find that there was no one after that he began to push buttons frantically trying to make it go away to no avail but when he stopped pushing buttons he saw himself trapped in the T.V. and screamed. When Kagome escaped from juggling flaming batons in a clown suit she found Inuyasha curled on the floor muttering to his self next to what had once been a T.V. but now was a pile of broken circuits scattered everywhere. As she came closer and "accidentally" kicked Inuyasha she heard him say "Happy place happy place."  
  
Thanks for reading my fic please I am practically on my knees begging you review and please give me an idea on what Inuyasha should meet next and feel free to critique I need all the help I can get. So please review thanx lots 


End file.
